


He’s a Person Too

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [17]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, In Trousers (1979)
Genre: F/M, In Trousers References, M/M, act 2 time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer run into Marvin’s highschool sweetheart and things start to make sense to her.





	He’s a Person Too

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3 ((in reference to ”In Trousers”) Marvin and Whizzer run into Marvins high school sweetheart, and things start to make sense to her) as suggest by Musical_Fanatic

Marvin always preferred to stay in. He liked the quiet meals with just him and Whizzer where they could be comfortable and affectionate instead of holding hands beneath the table and quiet conversations. Whizzer, however, liked to be taken out and treated nice, and though it often took some persuasion, Marvin didn’t deny his wishes.

 

They sat in a restaurant far to extravagant for Marvin’s liking. Whizzer took an unnecessarily long time to order and Marvin felt Whizzer’s foot snake up his pant leg as he scanned the menu. He handed the menu back to the waiter after ordering a dish with a price so high, Marvin could almost hear Jason’s college fund shrinking. Whizzer noticed the look of distress on Marvin’s face. “Don’t worry, doll. I’ll pay you back.” He said and winked, which was enough to keep Marvin from complaining. 

 

They talked and exchanged sweet pleasantries while they waited for their food. Marvin let his eyes wander across the restaurant, but he locked eyes with a woman across the room that had shoulder length blonde hair with grey peppered throughout it and a surge of memories came flooding back, “Shit.”

 

Whizzer turned to see what he was looking. “What?” 

 

“High school girlfriend.” He said painfully

 

Whizzer grinned. “Oh really?” He said excitedly. Marvin made a sorry attempt to hide his face with his hands, but the woman was already walking over.

 

“Marvin Feinman,” She said enthusiastically. “is that you?” She asked, knowing full well that it was him.

 

“Hi, Joanna.” Marvin replied. “How have you been?”

 

“Engaged!” She said excitedly, holding up her hand to show the small band on her finger. “And you?”

 

Marvin smiled awkwardly. “Divorced.”

 

Joanna melted and spoke with complete sincerity. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

Marvin backtracked. “No, it’s good, really.” He smiled. “I’m actually seeing someone else.”

 

“Who’s the lucky lady?” She questioned. Marvin thought it was strange how cheary she was, since things hadn’t exactly ended well between the two of them.  _ I guess things really do change over 20 years _ . “I might know her.”

 

Whizzer raised his hand and smirked slightly. “That would be me.” Marvin hid his face in his hands, expecting the worst.

 

“Oh.” She said. Marvin waited for for more. “That makes so much sense.” She said, sounding relieved.

 

Marvin looked up. “Wait, what do you mean ‘that makes so mu-“

 

“That clears so many things up.” She laughed. “So it wasn’t me?”

 

Marvin suddenly felt a little guilty for the way things played out back in high school. “No, Joanna, it wasn’t you.” He said softly. 

 

“Well, it was nice to see you again Marvin, and to meet you-“

 

“Whizzer.” Whizzer answered.

 

She nodded politely. “Well, I got to go, but I hope I see you around.”

 

“Yeah.” Marvin said, still a little confused about what had just happened.

 

Whizzer no longer restrained the laughter he had been holding in throughout the conversation, now cackling as Marvin processed everything. “That was…” He said between snickers.

 

Marvin finished the statement for him. “Ridiculous.”


End file.
